A Christmas Together (album)
'A Christmas Together' is an album of Christmas music by John Denver and the Muppets which includes many songs seen later in the TV special of the same name. According to Denver's note from the 1996 CD version, the album was recorded first and led to the TV special. The album was recorded in Britain, and the TV special was videotaped in the US; as a result, some of the performers and songs differ. The original album reached #26 on ''Billboard's Top LP's and Tapes chart in early 1980, and was certified Platinum by the RIAA. Track listing Side One #The Twelve Days of Christmas - Cast #Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas - Rowlf the Dog and John #The Peace Carol - John, Scooter and the Cast #Christmas is Coming - Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Scooter and Robin the Frog #A Baby Just Like You - John #Deck the Halls - Cast #When the River Meets the Sea - Robin and John with the Cast Side Two #Little Saint Nick - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem #Noel: Christmas Eve, 1913 - John #The Christmas Wish - Kermit the Frog #Medley: Alfie the Christmas Tree / Carol for a Christmas Tree / It's in Every One of Us - Cast #Silent Night, Holy Night - Cast #We Wish You a Merry Christmas - Cast Release History * 1979 - Released on LP, cassette and 8-track by RCA Records. Some early LP releases are numbered AFL1-3451 on the label and sleeve, with a sticker pasted on the spine with AQL1-3451. The sleeve includes a fold-out photograph of sheet music with art by Michael Frith atop a brown grand piano at which Rowlf was sitting, and a full group photo spanning across the front and back covers. * 1990 - Rereleased on CD and cassette by Windstar Records. None of the original album art is reproduced. The cover photo is replaced with a similar photo to that used on the front half of the LP version, mostly likely from the same photoshoot. The back cover and inside fold-out are not included, and so far have not reappeared on any subsequent releases. * 1996 - Rereleased on CD and cassette by Laserlight Digital. This version includes an added note from John Denver. * 2000 - A cutout bin edition appears, omitting tracks A2, A7, and B1. * December 20, 2005 - Windstar Records released all 13 tracks of the album for digital download via the iTunes Store. * July 25, 2006 - A new "limited collectors edition" CD was released by Laserlight featuring remastered tracks of all 13 songs. The Muppet Performers *Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal *Jerry Nelson as Robin, Floyd, and Lew Zealand *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Janice, Statler, and Beaker *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Beauregard and Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Rowlf, Waldorf and Dr. Teeth *with Louise Gold, Kathryn Mullen, Steve Whitmire Credits *Producer: Milton Okun *Concept by: Jim Henson and John Denver *Tracks arranged by: Hal Blaine, James Burton, Emory Gordy, Jr., Glen D. Hardin, Jim Horn, Herb Pedersen, Denny Brooks, Danny Wheetman, and John Denver *Orchestral arrangements: Lee Holdridge *Vocal arrangements & conductor: Ray Charles *Art direction and illustrations: Michael K. Frith *Photography: Nancy Moran, Donal Holway *Special thanks to: Calista Hendrickson, Kathryn Mullen, Martin Baker, Anne Gayler, and Barney Wyckoff (for tea & glee) *Recording engineer: Ed Barton *Assistant engineers: Ralph Osborn, Tchad Blake, Andrew Clarke, Andy Todd, Randy Pipes *A&R coordination: Lynne Morse *Additional art coordination: Suzanna Kotnik Other releases Image:noimage.png| 1979 RCA Records AFK1-3451 Image:noimage.png| 1979 RCA Records AQK1-3451 Image:Jdmup8trk.JPG| 1979 RCA Records AFS1-3451 Image:noimage.png| 1988 Windstar Records D1-72870 Image:Album.xmastogether.jpg| 1990 Windstar Records WR-53337-2 Image:WindstarXmasTogetherCass.jpg| 1990 Windstar Records WR-53337-4 Image:Album.xmastogether.jpg| 1996 LaserLight 12 761 Image:XmasTogetherLaserlightCassette.jpg| 1996 LaserLight 72 761 Image:Album.xmastogether.jpg| 2005 Windstar Records iTunes Image:Christmas Together Collector's Edition.jpg| 2006 LaserLight 32 831 International releases Image:LP_A_Christmas_Together_.jpg| UK, 1979 RCA Records PL 13451 Image:PK_13451.jpg| UK, 1979 RCA Records PK 13451 Image:RCA1979PL13451GermanJDMupp.jpg| Germany/Netherlands, 1979 RCA Records PL 13451 Image:RCAGermanyXmasTogetherCassette.jpg| Germany, 1979 RCA Records PK 13451 Image:noimage.png| Spain, 1979 RCA Records PL-13451 Image:RCA1979JDMupp8trkStereoCanada.jpg| Canada, 1979 RCA Records See also *''A Christmas Together'' (special) *''A Christmas Together'' (music book) *Muppet Discography Christmas Together Christmas Together